Websites are commonly used by both individuals and businesses to publish information that may be easily accessed from a multitude of network connected devices. Increasingly, a vast array of tools are available that may allow individuals to create websites without requiring a substantial amount of knowledge about the underlying code or data structures associated with a website. Such tools often make use of templates that may allow drag-and-drop webpage creation, in which a user may simply drag desired pieces of content to a desired location on a website, and the tool may automatically generate the corresponding code for generating the webpage. However, with more aspects of website creation falling onto non-technical people, a gap has appeared around the configuration of more complex aspects of the website. These more complex aspects of the website may be outside of the capabilities of common website creation tools and/or may require a higher degree of technical knowledge on the part of the website creator to properly implement.